SeCrEtS
by Nostawen Gailithil
Summary: My first Harry Potter fan fic. Please RR. What happens when secrets are revealed about the past and connections are made? Can Draco's girl help him uncover his mystery past? And do they know more about each other than meets the eye?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A beautiful blonde lady stood outside the door, hesitating to go in. After debating with herself, her slim fingers reached into her handbag and delicately pulled out a pair of keys. She unlocked the door, preparing herself to what she would find inside. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The strong smell of beer reached her nose and she sighed and closed the door behind her. She kept it unlocked so she didn't have the trouble of unlocking the door if she needed a quick exit.  
  
"Hey! You home?" a drunken voice shouted out from the back. The young lady sighed and replied, "Yes Bill! It's only me" She put her handbag down on the table and walked towards the back of the small apartment.  
  
As she opened the door to the back room, she saw a handsome young man lying on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand and several more lying around the place. His white blonde hair was falling over his face, giving him a gorgeous dirty look. She slowly walked inside, the smell of beer stronger than ever and started picking up the bottles that were littering the floor.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bill asked roughly. She knew she couldn't lie to Bill so she finally said, "To the doctors" not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Why did you go to the doctors? You're not sick are you?" Bill asked, without any sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I had to find out something"  
  
"Like what? I have a right to know" Bill sat up on the couch with a look of curiosity more than compassion.  
  
"Bill, I wanted to find out something about me. I'm not sure this is the right time for it. You're drunk." The moment those words came out, she bit her lip, knowing that Bill didn't like being told he was drunk. He rose, like a giant and stared down at her cowering figure.  
  
"I let you stay in my house, even though we're not married! And you have the nerve to tell me that I'm drunk? How dare you!" He looked like he was about to hit her, but grabbed the back of her blouse and roughly pulled her up instead. "Now, why did you go to the doctors?" he said every word slowly and was drenched with menace.  
  
She looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. .::.He can't do anything drastic. He's just a muggle and I am a witch.::. But even as she thought this, she knew she wouldn't be able to do any harm to him, she still loved him.  
  
"Bill, I'm pregnant" She let it all out in one breath and waited for the blow.  
  
"Whose baby? Have you been cheating on me?" Bill pulled her face closer to his so that she could smell the beer on his breath.  
  
"Bill, its your baby. We're having a child, Bill" She tried to sound excited but could see the rejection in his eyes.  
  
"You will not have a baby of mine! I'm catholic and we're not married!" Bill exclaimed, pushing her away from him. She stepped back a couple of paces but regained her position.  
  
"Bill, let's get married then! We can raise this baby together." But she was cut short when she saw Bill's face turn red with anger.  
  
"Get married? GET MARRIED? Are you kidding? I will never marry you!" Bill shouted at her. Her eyes started to water up again and with this, Bill's anger rose and in two full strides, he was on top of her and pushed her roughly against the wall behind her.  
  
She hit the wall with a thud and slid down, feeling a little dizzy. She tried to stand up but as she put her hand on the floor next to her, she felt a sharp pain. She looked down and saw blood on her hand. She had landed on a few of the empty beer bottles and they had smashed, leaving glass pieces all over the floor around her. She suddenly felt herself being pulled up again and she rose a few inches of the floor before she was thrown into the corner. She was very weak and her slim figure was crumpled in the corner of the room.  
  
She looked up with a tear-stained face at the person she had loved so much, but instead of finding a handsome blonde haired lover, she saw herself being faced with a giant monster who only saw her as a piece of filth. He started kicking her delicate body and after awhile, she felt numb against his brutal abuse.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of her home back in the magical world. If she went back now, would her family welcome her back? They had disowned her because she had chosen to live with muggles after meeting Bill. She then Bill's foot make contact with her head and she blacked out.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
Narcissa woke up with a start back at Malfoy Manor. She was drenched with sweat and was breathing deeply. She sat up and looked beside her. Her heart gave a jolt as she saw a man sleeping peacefully beside her, his white blonde hair falling messily around his face. She thought Bill had come back for a split second, then realised it was her husband Lucius.  
  
She slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and crept through the eerily quiet corridors of the Manor into her son's room. She saw her 18 year old son sleeping soundly in his king-sized bed. She sat down beside him on the bed and stroked his white blonde hair out of his face. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered the white blonde stranger she had loved. Her son stirred in his bed and she kissed him softly on the forehead.  
  
"You will never know that your dad was a mere muggle." She whispered before she left his room soundlessly.  
  
As soon as he heard his mother walk out of the room, Draco opened his eyes wide and stared into the darkness, his mothers words were echoing through his head. He didn't sleep until the very early morning light crept through his bedroom window. 


	2. Mystery Girl

Chapter 1  
  
Draco was sitting at his desk in History, trying to make sense of what the teacher was droning on about. History was easily Draco's worst subject, as he couldn't quite grasp the idea that muggles had to do everything without magic. He also didn't understand how Adolph Hitler was such a big threat to the world either.  
  
.::.Hitler is nothing like the Dark Lord. Why are so many people afraid of him?.::.  
  
Draco found that his thoughts were drifting away from the class and back home to Malfoy Manor. He remembered how good things were for him back there. He was part of the most respected family in the wizarding world. But he really wasn't a Malfoy. He was the son of a complete stranger. He wondered for the millionth time since he arrived at this Muggle College why he was in the muggle world.  
  
.::.I am half muggle. I need to know about the muggle world.::.  
  
Draco sighed and tried to go back to listening to this teacher drone on about this man called Adolph Hitler. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt a sharp poke at his back. He turned around to see who it was and was faced with a very handsome face, his dirty blonde hair falling over his deep sea blue eyes and his tanned skin dotted with freckles. He had a mischievous smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He passed a small crumpled piece of paper to Draco. In it was scrawled:  
  
____________ | | |Watch this | | | | Leon| |____________|  
  
Draco nodded his head subtly to signal to Leon that he was ready and waited for his friend to do something to get them out of class. He heard plastic and a bottle of soft drink being opened. All of a sudden, there were screams from girls around Leon and when Draco turned around; there was something green frothing from Leon's mouth. Draco knew Leon all too well to know that this wasn't serious. He put his hand up quickly to ask the teacher if they could leave. But because of all the commotion, there really was no need.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, could you please escort Mr Pratt outside of this classroom? And make sure you clean up the mess this time?" Professor Ambridge said tiredly, knowing these two boys all too well. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and waited for Draco and Leon to walk out of the classroom before continuing.  
  
"That was a good one!" Draco exclaimed as soon as they were outside in the courtyard. "What was that thing that was frothing out of your mouth though?" Draco asked.  
  
Leon had wiped away the last green froth from his mouth and threw the dirty tissue in the bin. "It was these crackle things and simple Coca-Cola!" He laughed and threw the packet to Draco.  
  
"It doesn't do any harm does it?" Draco asked, studying the packet.  
  
"Of course not! Would I do harm to myself?" Leon asked, pretending to look shocked.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked" Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and dropped his bag below the huge oak tree that they always sat underneath. As soon as they both sat down, a large shadow fell over them. Draco looked up and saw a very large man with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Why aren't I surprised to find you two sitting out here instead of sitting inside History?" He exclaimed, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we skip a lot of classes Mr Sylvie?" Leon asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be the day, Leon and Draco, NOT skipping classes! Hell would freeze over before that happened!" Henry Sylvie exclaimed before seating himself before them. Henry had a very large build and played football for the college (which Draco had problems grasping the rules). He had short, brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He was quite tall and was extremely strong. He resembled Crabbe and Goyle put together, which Draco thought of immediately when he first met Henry.  
  
Leon and Henry started talking about the upcoming dance in two weeks. Draco felt himself drift off to think about the Yule Ball they had at Hogwarts a couple of years ago when he was in the Fourth Year. He had taken Pansy Parkinson. It was very uneventful as Draco recalled. His mind then started to wonder back to the wizarding world.  
  
.::.I wonder if the whole wizarding world knows that I'm not really a Malfoy. Mum and Dad really tried to keep it covered up, but it might have leaked out somehow.::.  
  
Draco leant back against the oak tree and started to pull the grass out and a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Leon shouted, waving his hand in front of Draco's face. Draco suddenly snapped out of his daydream and looked at Leon.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" Draco asked.  
  
"Are you coming to the dance?" Henry asked.  
  
"I dunno, probably not" Draco replied.  
  
"Why not?" Leon exclaimed, clearly shocked.  
  
"Because ." Draco racked his brain for an excuse, "Because I don't have a date" he finally said, and he knew it was pathetic. The real reason he didn't want to go to the dance was because it was on the same date that his mother had promised to visit him. He wasn't sure when she was coming, he wasn't even sure if she was going to keep her promise. But he wanted the whole day to be free, just in case she did turn up.  
  
"Whatever Draco" Henry rolled his eyes at Leon, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't the real reason. He turned to Leon and they both started talking about football. Since Draco didn't know much about football, he felt his mind start to wander again. This happened frequently since he arrived that Leon and Henry was already used to it.  
  
Suddenly, from across the courtyard, someone caught his eye. From where he was sitting, she seemed to be reading a magazine that looked oddly like the Daily Prophet. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, the magazine was gone from her hands and she started walking towards the boys. He couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty. She was Asian and she walked with poise. Her shoulder-length black hair blew around in the breeze, making her look like a model. She had a slim figure and extremely long legs. As she walked closer to the oak tree, Draco noticed her chocolate brown eyes taking everything in.  
  
As she walked past the oak tree, she looked up to the very top of the tree and her gaze slowly came down and rested upon Draco, who was staring at her. She noticed his blue eyes looking at her and she stared back.  
  
.::.He looks oddly familiar.::.  
  
She shook this thought out of her head, thinking she had probably seen him around the school a couple of times.  
  
Draco realised with a start that he had been staring at her as she passed, and she was staring back at him. He quickly looked away, suddenly being interested at the grass growing below him. He quickly stole a glance and saw that she had taken a piece of paper out of her bag and was looking at it and looking around like she was looking at a map. She had a look of confusion on her face.  
  
Draco was about to stand up to help her when she started to walk away, finding where she had to go.  
  
"Damn Malfoy. You have to be quicker next time" Leon said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at Leon and Henry and found that they had been watching him stare at this mystery girl. Leon started chuckling to himself at Draco's vacant expression.  
  
"Don't worry, man. Let's get going, we're going to be late for English" Henry laughed. He gathered up his belongings and stood up. He noticed that Leon and Draco hadn't moved. "Are you coming or what?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just sit here, enjoying this nice day" Leon replied, with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"This is my only class with you two, I'm not going there by myself!" Henry exclaimed and started pulling Draco and Leon up.  
  
"Alright, alright! We're coming!" Draco said, brushing himself off. He gathered his belongings along with Leon and they started off towards the English department. He couldn't help but think about the mystery girl with the soft black hair and deep brown eyes. He started smiling to himself and was in a very good mood when they reached their room. 


	3. Mystery Past

Author's Note: My apologies if I get this American stuff wrong. Don't even ask why I set it in America when I live in Australia.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jennifer Lei waited outside the principal's office, observing her surroundings, she had a habit of observing everything in sight. She adjusted her bag so that it didn't cut into her shoulder as much, but as she was moving her bag, something fell out of it. Jennifer looked down and saw a photograph of herself and her best friend staring back up at her. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
The photograph was taken years ago, when she was still 9 years old. She carried this picture around with her everywhere she went. The girl standing next to her had brown bushy hair and they were laughing so much you could see tears in their eyes. Jennifer remembered that day clearly. They were playing in the park when this picture was taken. But 5 minutes afterwards, her best friend was told that they were moving away for good. They had kept in touch though, writing letters frequently.  
  
All of a sudden, the door beside Jennifer opened and a young lady asked her to come inside.  
  
The young lady looked very fragile and petite. Her black hair was slicked back into a tight little bun and her small glasses sat daintily on the tip of her fairy nose. Her friendly brown eyes had a twinkle in them and her red lips were almost always seen smiling. She signaled Jennifer to sit on the chair opposite her with a tiny gesture of her tiny hand.  
  
Jennifer sat down timidly and the young lady smiled at her, knowing that she was nervous.  
  
"You must be Jennifer?" she asked, looking down at her notes, making sure she had the name right.  
  
"Yes, that's correct" Jennifer replied with a thick Australian accent {Authors Note: Sorry, but since I'm from Australia, I figured the new girl should be from Australia too!!}, looking around the room, taking everything in.  
  
"Welcome to this school Jennifer. My name is Mrs Botany, the Principal and I'm sure you will find that this school is very friendly and you will fit in right away. You've moved from Australia?" Mrs Botany asked.  
  
"Yes, that's correct" Jennifer replied once again.  
  
"Well, I've received all of your reports and letters from your teachers back in Australia and I must say that I am very impressed." Mrs Botany said, while she took out those reports and letters and started to sift through them, as if making sure they were all still there.  
  
"Thankyou Mrs Botany" Jennifer replied politely, smiling. She felt flattered at her comment.  
  
"Well, I shall just give you your timetable then and." Mrs Botany was cut short by a quick rap at the door. "Excuse me Jennifer" Mrs Botany said, smiling at Jennifer. "Come in!" She shouted towards the door.  
  
An old man looking very harassed opened the door and walked in, followed by two boys, one of them Jennifer recognised as the boy from under the oak tree.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs Botany, but Mr Pratt and Mr Malfoy were disrupting my class again!" the old man exclaimed, obviously extremely tired of these two pranksters. Nobody had noticed that Jennifer was in the room as well.  
  
"Thankyou for reporting that to me Professor Pynn. I will handle this, and you can go back to your classroom." Mrs Botany said kindly.  
  
"Thankyou Greta, and I'm sorry for taking up your time" Professor Pynn said, as he backed out and closed the door.  
  
"Mr Pratt, Mr Malfoy, can you please wait outside until I have finished my appointment and then I would like to have a word with you two." Mrs Botany said slowly and quietly, still smiling.  
  
It was just then that Leon and Draco turned around to see Jennifer sitting in her seat, gazing off into space. Draco's heart jumped a couple of beats and seemed to be frozen to the spot. Leon had to push him from behind for Draco to move out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Jennifer." Mrs Botany said, getting Jennifer's attention again. "But you know how it is with pranksters like that. Every school gets them." She added with a smile. "Now, here's your timetable and I've organised somebody to take you on a tour around the school. She should be waiting outside this office," Mrs Botany said, taking out a piece of paper with Jennifer's timetable on it and handing it to her. She stood up and Jennifer followed.  
  
"Thankyou Mrs Botany. It was nice meeting you" Jennifer smiled and quickly put her timetable in her bag.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you too Jennifer" Mrs Botany replied, extending her hand. Jennifer shook her hand and walked towards the door. Before she opened it, Mrs Botany asked, "Jennifer, can you please ask those two boys to come inside in a couple of minutes? Thankyou dear" and Jennifer left the room.  
  
Outside, she saw the two boys sitting down opposite the office, talking to a pretty young lady with long, dirty blonde, curly hair and tanned skin dotted with freckles. She was wearing a mini skirt, showing off skinny tanned legs and a white singlet top with a blue bikini underneath it.  
  
They were laughing as Jennifer approached them.  
  
"Hi." Jennifer said timidly, not wanting to disrupt anything. "Umm. Mrs Botany would like to see you two in a couple of minutes" She told the two boys quietly.  
  
"You must be Jennifer Lei!" The girl exclaimed with a big smile on her face, her deep-sea blue eyes twinkling. Jennifer nodded; she couldn't help but smile at this friendly face. "I'm Cathryn Pratt" She smiled and extended her hand. Jennifer took it and felt more relaxed.  
  
"You would have met my twin brother I presume" Cathryn said, signaling Leon.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't had the pleasure of being introduced to these two boys" Jennifer said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Leon Pratt," the boy with dirty blonde hair said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"And I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy with slicked back white blonde hair drawled.  
  
.::.Draco Malfoy, that name seems oddly familiar.::.  
  
Jennifer shrugged off the thought and said; "I think Mrs Botany's expecting you guys in her office around about now"  
  
Cathryn rolled her eyes and said, "What did you guys do now?"  
  
"We're innocent! I swear we are!" Leon exclaimed, trying to look innocent, but didn't really work. Draco just started laughing at Leon's pathetic attempts.  
  
"Yeah, real angels" Cathryn replied.  
  
"Aw c'mon Cath! We're angels! Honestly! The horns are just holding the halo up!" Draco said, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever! You guys get in that office before I find out what you're really doing!" Cathryn said, and pulled the guys on their feet and pretended to kick them into the office.  
  
After they left, Cathryn turned to Jennifer and they both started walking.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that. I swear, I'm adopted" Cathryn said. Jennifer laughed and replied, "I'm sure they're not so bad!" Cathryn raised an eyebrow and said, "No, they're worse!" and they both started laughing.  
  
"Leon and Draco have been inseparable ever since Draco arrived. It's quite scary sometimes." Cathryn said as soon as they were out of the building.  
  
"You mean Draco's new?" Jennifer asked, looking around her.  
  
"Yeah, he came at the beginning of this year and I was his guide as well. That's how he met my brother. Funny thing is, he never talks about where he's from or what school he went to. He actually never talks about his own family. Big mystery I guess." Cathryn shrugged and started showing Jennifer the different buildings and dorms.  
  
Jennifer couldn't help that nagging feeling coming to the pit of her stomach whenever Draco Malfoy's name was mentioned. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard that name before.  
  
.::.He does have a mystery past. Maybe his father was in some book I read and he's ashamed of it.::.  
  
Jennifer kept thinking about this. But she knew it wasn't the reason why she recognised the name, or the face. 


	4. Mystery Bird

Chapter 3  
  
"That good for nothing, little piece of filth! Who gave him the right to strut around this place like he owns it?!" Jennifer stormed into the room that she shared with Cathryn and their other friend Karina Cook.  
  
"He's a guy, what else do you expect?" Karina replied, not looking up from her work. She was scribbling furiously, trying to finish her homework before the afternoon was up.  
  
"What did Draco do this time?" Cathryn asked tiredly, putting down the magazine she was reading. Draco and Jennifer had been at each other's throats for the past couple of days. Draco's main purpose nowadays seemed to be to aggravate Jennifer as much as possible.  
  
"What didn't Draco do? First of all, he turns up and gets the last chocolate chip muffin from the cafeteria, sits right in front of me and takes the longest time possible to eat it, smiling his annoying little smile, enjoying every last piece of my muffin. Then as I get up to leave, he trips me over by sticking his foot out. Everyone saw it and started laughing. Then I go out into the courtyard and find a nice place to sit and finish my homework, Draco comes up and 'accidentally' trips and spills his drink all over it!" Jennifer said in a rush, producing her homework from her bag, which was covered in orange soda.  
  
She flopped down on the bed, got her pillow and screamed into it. Cathryn and Karina exchanged amused glances before Cathryn stood up and lay down next to Jennifer, who had finished screaming, but still had the pillow over her face.  
  
"Why do you let Draco get to you like that?" Cathryn asked sympathetically, taking the pillow of her friends face.  
  
"I dunno! It's just something about him that makes we wanna." Jennifer thought about it for a while, scrunching her face up trying to think of the right words.  
  
"Kill him?" Karina suggested from her desk.  
  
"And wring his neck and torture him!" Jennifer smiled at the thought of it. "That would be just lovely!" She added sweetly.  
  
"And it would also be illegal!" Cathryn exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. The two girls started laughing and Jennifer hit Cathryn with her pillow.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I'm trying to work here!" Karina exclaimed, turning around in her chair. "Hey Jennifer, I think you dropped something" Karina told her, glancing down at Jennifer's open bag. Jennifer jumped off the bed to find that half the contents had fallen out of her bag. She quickly retrieved her things and put them back inside the bag.  
  
"What's this?" Karina asked pointing to an open magazine that Jennifer hadn't picked up yet. "Gringotts celebrates." Karina started to read.  
  
"It's something my mother sent to me." Jennifer said quickly, retrieving the magazine and stuffing it into her bag.  
  
"Gringotts. I've never heard of that word before!" Karina half asked half wondered. "Why would a magazine print a word that isn't even in the English dictionary?"  
  
"Gringotts? I think you need a rest Karina!" Jennifer laughed. "Or maybe you should take a break from your work and go out for some fresh air!" All of the three girls started laughing and they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Cathryn shouted.  
  
"It's us!" Leon's muffled voice shouted back.  
  
"Oh no!" Jennifer groaned. She flopped back down on her bed and put her pillow over her face again.  
  
"Come in!" Cathryn replied, rolling her eyes at her friend who was groaning behind her pillow.  
  
Leon, Draco and Henry opened the door and marched inside the room.  
  
"What are you doing Jeje? Trying to kill yourself?" Draco drawled, noticing Jennifer with the pillow over her face.  
  
"Don't call me Jeje!" Jennifer's muffled reply came from underneath the pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say, I didn't quite catch that" Draco said, pretending to be curious and walking next to the bed.  
  
"I said. Don't call me Jeje!" Jennifer shouted, sitting up and pushing the pillow into Draco's face. Draco stumbled backwards, tripped over Jennifer's bag, which was left on the floor and went over Cathryn's bed. Everyone started laughing as Draco recovered from where he lay.  
  
Draco had to use all of his will power to stop himself from getting his wand from his pocket and cursing Jennifer.  
  
.::.How dare she make a fool of a Malfoy!.::.  
  
But a little voice inside him said, 'Your not a real Malfoy though.' Instead, he just stood there, trying to laugh along with them.  
  
"Ok then. We just wanted to know if you girls wanted to come eat with us." Henry asked, still laughing.  
  
"Sure!" Cathryn exclaimed, and then glancing a look at Karina and Jennifer, she added, "Maybe we'll go by ourselves."  
  
"No, I'll go! I'm starving, since I missed out on my muffin this morning!" and glared at Draco.  
  
"Not my fault! You just weren't there early enough!" Draco said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but I'm coming to eat, definitely!" Jennifer jumped up and grabbed her bag as Cathryn went searching for her bag.  
  
"Are you coming Karina?" Cathryn asked Karina, who was still scribbling furiously.  
  
"Yup! Just one more second." She finished what she was writing and added. "Finished!" She stretched out in her chair and packed everything away. She grabbed her bag and said, "Let's go!"  
  
The six of them trooped out into the hallway and down to the cafeteria. They ordered their food and went to sit outside in the courtyard, underneath their big oak tree. After awhile, they were sitting comfortably, chatting and laughing. The sun was high up in the sky, softly warming their bodies and soon, Draco started to feel sleepy.  
  
He leant his back against the rough bark of the oak tree and relaxed, looking up at the sky. He felt someone lean against the tree beside him and turned his head.  
  
"Oh, it's only you" Draco drawled, and went back to looking back into the clear blue sky.  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel so wanted" Jennifer replied, rolling her eyes. "I hate lying on the grass, and this was the only place I could find that didn't require me lying on the grass." She added, matter-of-factly.  
  
"There's always the other side?" Draco suggested, looking at Jennifer's face. Hoping she would get angry.  
  
"I'm not going to get angry. I'm not going to let you get to me anymore" Jennifer said simply, letting Karina lie down on her legs.  
  
"That's my girl!" Karina said, overhearing their conversation then closing her eyes as Jennifer started playing with her hair.  
  
"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to eavesdrop?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, my dog did. And anyway, I didn't eavesdrop, I overheard" Karina replied simply and smiled, still with her eyes closed. Draco rolled his eyes and then closed them.  
  
Jennifer looked around at the group and saw that almost everyone had dozed off already. Cathryn had picked up everyone's food wrappers and put them in the bin. She was now lying on the grass between Leon and Henry and they were trying to find famous faces in the very few clouds that were in the sky.  
  
Jennifer laughed at herself and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" Jennifer suddenly asked Draco.  
  
"Hmm?" Draco mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" Jennifer repeated.  
  
"I dunno. You're fun to tease, and you look so funny when you get all mad" Draco said, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, and you looked really funny toppling over Cath's bed!" Jennifer quickly replied, satisfied that she had wiped the smirk of his face.  
  
"You're new, fresh meat" Draco pretended not to hear Jennifer's last remark.  
  
"And what are you? You're not exactly an old student either" Jennifer inquired.  
  
"I came before you. And who told you anyway?" Draco asked  
  
"Cath. The first day I arrived, she told me that you were new and." Jennifer stopped, thinking that Draco might not want to know that they were talking about his 'Mystery' past. She glanced at him and realised he was smirking.  
  
"You were talking about me?" Draco asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Ugh, you can be so obnoxious sometimes. You know that?" Jennifer said, with annoyance.  
  
"All part of the Malfoy package" Draco smiled, then that little voice came back, saying "But you're not a Malfoy". Draco stopped smiling and went back to staring back at the sky.  
  
"What's part of the Malfoy package? Losing train of thought in the middle of a sentence?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I did not lose my train of thought!" Draco exclaimed. "I was thinking of something" He added.  
  
"That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard!" Jennifer replied, shaking her head in shame. They both then heard an almighty burp come from Henry.  
  
"Sorry! Too much soda!" Henry apologized, laughing.  
  
"You call that a burp?" Jennifer exclaimed. She then produced a large burp, but it wasn't as big as Henry's.  
  
"Oh Jen! That was pathetic!" Cathryn shouted and she started to produce a large burp as well. After that, Cathryn, Henry and Leon had a burping contest.  
  
"That was a charming burp. Your dad teach you how to do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"My dad. He died when I was younger. He was pretty extraordinary though. Out of the ordinary" Jennifer reminisced. "How about your dad? Did he teach you those lovely manners you have?" she added.  
  
"I'm not sure." Draco trailed off. He thought about telling Jennifer that he didn't really know his dad, and that he lived with someone who he thought to be his dad for the past 19 years.  
  
.::.What am I saying? She'll probably just laugh in my face. Why did I want to tell her in the first place?.::.  
  
"Draco?" Jennifer was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. When she saw that he had snapped out of his thoughts she said, "Back to earth? Or still back on your home planet?"  
  
"Funny Jeje" Draco laughed at Jennifer's cringing face. She didn't seem to be able to come up with anything in reply so he leant back against the tree. He then saw something in the sky that made him look twice.  
  
.::.Is that an owl? In broad daylight?.::.  
  
He watched it and realised that it was either a weird shaped bird, or a very small owl. He watched the flying animal's path and realised that it was heading for the girls' open window.  
  
.::.If that came from the wizarding world, it would have gone straight to the person, not their room.::.  
  
He glanced around to see if anyone else had seen this mysterious bird. Cathryn, Leon and Henry were laughing and still trying to squeeze out as many burps as they could. He looked up again and saw that the bird had flown straight into the girls' bedroom!  
  
Draco looked beside him at Jennifer and found her staring up at her bedroom window, completely shocked. Her hand was in midair, Karina's plait half done had fallen from her hand. Jennifer looked around and found Draco was looking at her.  
  
.::.He didn't see the owl did he?.::.  
  
.::.That's not her bird is it?.::.  
  
Both of their questions were answered in each other's eyes. Jennifer quickly put Karina's sleeping head on the floor and Draco and Jennifer stood up at exactly the same time, not breaking the eye contact. They both raced off towards Jennifer's room, trying to get there before the other.  
  
"Where are you two going?" They heard a voice call behind them. But they didn't stop to reply; they kept running towards Jennifer's room. 


	5. Secrets Unfold

Chapter 4  
  
"Get out of my way Draco!" Jennifer shouted at Draco, who was trying to get to her door before she could.  
  
Jennifer finally reached her door but as she opened it, Draco came up from behind and shut it with a bang.  
  
"Draco, get out of my way!" Jennifer shouted breathlessly.  
  
"What is an owl doing, flying into your bedroom?" Draco emphasized every word, bringing his face closer and closer to Jennifer's.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? If you just let me in, maybe I can find out!" Jennifer replied, trying once again to get into her room.  
  
"Not so fast little girl" Draco drawled, as he pushed her back. He stood in the doorway casually, leaning against it. "If you answer this one question, truthfully, then you may enter" Draco smirked, obviously enjoying this.  
  
"Draco, I have no time for games!" Jennifer said, exasperated at him.  
  
"Just one question. Why is an owl flying into your room in broad daylight?" Draco asked slowly, as if he was talking to a little kid.  
  
"Like I said before, if you let me in, maybe I can find out!" Jennifer replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's a simple question!" Draco said casually, not bothering to move away.  
  
"And it's a simple answer!" Jennifer almost shouted at him. "Argh! You know what you are Draco Malfoy? You're a self-centered, spoilt little brat! You're like a pebble in my shoe!" She spat out.  
  
"And you know what you are?" Draco said quietly and menacingly, drawing closer to Jennifer's face, "You're a witch" he said barely audible.  
  
Jennifer's eyes opened wide, searching Draco's face for any signs of him joking. She didn't find any. Draco knew that he was right and started to smile smugly.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a large crash coming from inside the room. Jennifer pushed the shocked Draco aside and barged through the door.  
  
The room was a mess. All of Karina's books and paper's were on the floor and the lamp beside Cathryn's bed had fallen off the bedside table and lay in pieces on the floor. Pots and pans had come off their hooks and were lying on the floor along with some cutlery that was laid on the table to dry. Jennifer carefully stepped into the room and found that most of her possessions were gone from her bedside table. She looked over her bed and found a smashed photo frame along with several figurines her mother had given her that looked to be in better condition than the photo frames.  
  
"That is a mess!" Draco whistled.  
  
"What do you expect? The poor minute owl was probably trying to stay in the air with a letter." Jennifer realised that the owl was nowhere to be seen and started to look around the room for it. She found it perched on top of the bookshelf.  
  
"Wouldn't it find somewhere to stay though?" Draco asked, still looking around the room at the mess.  
  
"It has" Jennifer said, dragging a chair and placing it underneath the bookshelf. She stood up on the chair and tried to reach for the owl.  
  
"But wouldn't it go straight to you, instead of your room?" Draco asked again, walking slowly towards the chair.  
  
"It's trained to go to my room and lay the letter on my bedside table. But it's a new owl, so I'm not sure." Jennifer jumped off the chair and put one of Karina's Encyclopaedias on the chair. She climbed back on and stood on the Encyclopaedia. She reached for the owl again and grabbed it. But as soon as she did that, she fell of balance and the chair tipped over, she started to fall over but she didn't hit the floor. Instead she felt someone catch her.  
  
Jennifer looked up to see Draco holding her steady. She stepped off the chair and quickly walked out of his arm, feeling uncomfortable inside. She went to the windowsill and untied the letter from the owl's leg. She put the letter on the table next to her and released the bird out of the window. She watched it fly away for a while before remembering what Draco had told her before they went inside.  
  
.::.If he knows that I know about the magical world just by a simple owl, then that must mean.::.  
  
"You're a wizard!" Jennifer suddenly said, turning around.  
  
"You're a quick one aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes and looked around the still messy room. "Shouldn't you clean this up before the others come up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" Jennifer realised the mess and started to pick up the broken pieces of her photograph. Draco stood aside, observing her. "Are you just going to stand there?" Jennifer asked, looking up to find Draco looking at her.  
  
"Why don't you use magic?" Draco asked matter-of-factly.  
  
Jennifer sighed and stood up. "Because I can't."  
  
Draco tried to hide a smirk that Jennifer promptly ignored. He then pulled out his wand, muttered a few words and in a few seconds, everything was back where it was supposed to be and the broken lamp and photo frame where fixed.  
  
"Thanks" Jennifer mumbled.  
  
"Are you a squib?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm not a squib. I just didn't attend a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jennifer replied softly, reaching for her letter.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked.  
  
"You do ask a lot of questions don't you?" Jennifer retorted, placing her letter on her bedside table and standing up.  
  
"Don't you like me asking you questions?" Draco asked, knowing this was going to spite her even more.  
  
"Not nosy ones like those! You have no right to pry into my personal life." Jennifer said, eyes flashing.  
  
"It's a free world, I can do whatever I like" Draco smiled sweetly.  
  
"And this is my room, so get out!" Jennifer pointed to the door, signaling him to go.  
  
"But this is a public school, so I can stay in here if I want!" Draco said, sitting down on Jennifer's bed, making himself comfortable.  
  
"You are not staying here!" Jennifer said shrilly. Draco didn't seem to be listening to her so she threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Just fine! You stay in here, it's a free world and I'll go out! You can't stay in here forever!" and with that, Jennifer went to leave the room. But as she stormed past Draco, she felt something grab her hand. She roughly turned around to see Draco grabbing hold of her hand.  
  
"Let go of my hand Draco." She said maliciously.  
  
"It's a free world isn't it?" Draco said, standing up, not letting go of her hand.  
  
"Whatever! It's a free world! Do whatever you want! As long as it doesn't involve me!" Jennifer tried to get her hand free but Draco was holding on too tight.  
  
"But this does involve you. Otherwise it might not work." Draco said smiling at the writhing Jennifer. She suddenly stopped and looked into Draco's eyes. She never noticed how blue they were. She also saw a twinkle in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Draco then pulled her closer and they passionately kissed.  
  
"Maybe it does work better with me involved." Jennifer said when they pulled away. She was smiling from ear to ear and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"Draco? Jennifer?"  
  
They pulled apart suddenly and looked towards the doorway where there were 4 smiling people standing, watching them. 


	6. Was It Good?

Chapter 5  
  
"So is he a good kisser?" Cathryn asked suddenly from her bed.  
  
It was nighttime and Cathryn and Karina hadn't stopped asking Jennifer questions in the dark.  
  
"Cathryn!" Jennifer exclaimed, smiling at the thought of what happened earlier that day.  
  
"Well, from the looks of things, you two enjoyed it!" Karina said and started laughing with Cathryn.  
  
"How long were you guys standing there?" Jennifer sat up in bed.  
  
"Long enough honey!" Cathryn managed to reply in between laughs.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is so embarrassing!" Jennifer complained, flopping back down on her bed. But she couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"So are you two going out or something?" Cathryn asked.  
  
"I don't know. That kiss was just... spontaneous" Jennifer said, wondering herself.  
  
"Well, whatever you two decide to do, I'm sure it will be a good choice." Cathryn said tiredly and yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night Karina. Night Jen"  
  
"I'm going to sleep too" Karina yawned. "Night Cath, Night Jen. Sweet dreams about a certain blonde-haired boy!" she added smiling. Jennifer threw her pillow and caught Karina square on her face.  
  
"That was not funny!" Jennifer said, laughing. "Can I have my pillow back now?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Karina replied sweetly and threw the pillow back so hard that it knocked Jennifer back a little.  
  
"Guys! I need some sleep! Do NOT have a pillow fight now!" Cathryn mumbled from her bed.  
  
"Sorry Cath" Jennifer whispered.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Ok, I'm sleeping too. Night Jen" Karina whispered back.  
  
"Night Karina" and with that, Jennifer lay back on her bed. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you and Jennifer were an item?" Henry asked Draco.  
  
The three boys were back at Henry's apartment and sitting around the table playing cards.  
  
"We aren't an item. Well, maybe now we are, I'm not sure." Draco replied, wondering if Jennifer did want to become an item or not.  
  
"Is she a good kisser?" Leon asked, his mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not telling you that!" Draco exclaimed, discarding three cards from his hand.  
  
"C'mon! We're guys, you can tell us if she is or not!" Leon pressed, discarding one card from his hand.  
  
"How about this, you win this round, you don't have to tell us, either Leon or myself win, and you tell us ALL the details!" Henry said realising Draco wasn't going to spill the beans.  
  
"Ok then, it's a deal!" Draco said, smiling, knowing perfectly well he wasn't going to tell them either way.  
  
Henry dealt the cards again and Draco picked up his three.  
  
"Damn, I've got nothing" Henry said, putting his hand down flat on the table, looking hopefully at Leon. A huge smile started creeping on his face and he put down his hand on the table slowly.  
  
"Full house! Aces and Kings" Leon said proudly, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"So tell us all the details Malfoy!" Henry said, enjoying himself.  
  
"Not so fast boys" Draco said, grinning. He put down his cards on the table with a flourish. "Straight Flush. I'll be going to bed boys. Good night!" and with that, he left the table grinning and went into his bedroom, leaving the two bewildered boys at the table.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
Jennifer woke up with a start. She looked beside her and saw that it was 2 in the morning. She lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
.::.What was I dreaming about? It was weird.::.  
  
She then remembered that she dreamt of the day her best friend had to leave. But her dad was still alive and then Draco appeared and her best friend screamed and ran. She shook her head at the dream and turned to look at her bedside table, trying to find the glass of water.  
  
She then saw the unopened letter lying next to the photo frame. She picked it up and moved towards the windowsill, where moonlight was shining through. She ripped open the envelope and took out two pieces of paper. One seemed to be on a piece of parchment and the other on a normal piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded the piece of parchment and saw her mother's scribble on it.  
  
Dear Jennifer, I hope you got this without much trouble. Polly's getting too old to send letters to America, so I got a new minute owl. But I'm not sure if it's trained enough. I hope you're all right in America, making new friends and fitting in. I received a letter from Nini and I thought you might want to see it. She wasn't sure where to send it, as she doesn't know your American address. So I sent back a letter saying that I've forwarded the letter to you (which is enclosed along with this letter). I hope you're feeling fine and it's good to hear from you once in awhile! Make sure you haven't forgotten your dear old mother back in Australia.  
  
Lots of Love, Mum  
  
Jennifer smiled and put her mothers letter beside her, taking the other one from the envelope. She opened it up and immediately recognised the neat handwriting of her friend Nini.  
  
Nini wasn't her real name, but Jennifer found it hard to pronounce her name when she was little, so Mimi became a nickname.  
  
Dear Jenny, I hope you get this letter. I wasn't sure where to send it, so I sent it to your mother, hoping she'd send this to you. How are you? How's America? That's so exciting how you moved to America! Anyway, I was writing to you because I'm going to America in a couple of weeks with my boyfriend and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up or something. I'm coming on 25th July. I'm not sure how far away that is by the time this gets to you. I hope it comes in time. I'll be waiting for your reply! Lots and lots and lots of love, Nini  
  
Jennifer smiled; she couldn't sleep so she took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing back her reply in the moonlight. When she finished, she put it in an envelope and stared out of the window.  
  
A white-blonde head appeared into her mind and she smiled.  
  
.::.I would like something to happen between us, but maybe Draco doesn't. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow.::.  
  
With a sigh, Jennifer got up and went back to bed, dreaming of her best friend coming to America. 


	7. The Beach

Chapter 6  
  
"Jen!" Someone was shouting in her ear and shaking her awake. "Jennifer Lei! Wake up!" and with one sharp jolt, Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. She saw a bunch of blonde curls with a smiling face in between.  
  
"She's up!" Jennifer heard Cathryn shout. She closed her eyes again, but then felt two people jumping on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes again and saw two blurred figures, one with blonde curly hair and the other with long red hair. They were both dressed in denim shorts and singlet tops.  
  
"Get off Cathryn! And you too Karina!" Jennifer said sleepily, trying to swat the two jumping figures away. She heard a guys voice and the two jumping girls stopped and hopped off the bed.  
  
Jennifer looked beside her at the clock and saw that it was only 9 in the morning. She groaned and rolled back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt a person sit down next to her and when she opened her eyes, she was faced with a handsome face and a mischievous smile, his white blond hair slicked back.  
  
"Hey Draco" Jennifer yawned. Draco leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk." Jennifer nodded in reply and saw that everyone was staring at them, smiling.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Jennifer asked, trying to wake herself up.  
  
"We called earlier to see if you guys wanted to go to the beach today. Cath and Karina were already up and dressed by the time we arrived, so they decided to wake you up, to see if you wanted to go." Leon said simply.  
  
"Ok then, just give me a second." Jennifer yawned and stretched and slowly sat up. Everyone started chatting again and getting comfortable while Jennifer started getting ready.  
  
When she was all ready to go, they headed off in a good mood towards the beach. They picked a spot that was pretty much away from the crowds and set up their things there.  
  
The three girls laid out there beach towels and lay down upon them in their bikinis.  
  
"Why do girls always feel the need they need to sun bake?" Leon asked Henry and Draco.  
  
"Hey, chalk, get out of the way, your blocking the sunlight" Cathryn propped herself up on her elbows and was trying to make Leon move by swatting at him with her hand.  
  
"Chalk, am I?" Leon pretended to look shocked. "Let me teach you a lesson my dear sister" and started smiling his mischievous smile.  
  
"I don't like the look of that Cath!" Karina exclaimed, opening her eyes a bit.  
  
"Don't you dare do anything!" Cathryn warned, pointing up a finger at him. Leon just kept on smiling and walked slowly towards her. "What are you going to do?" Cathryn asked cautiously, smiling as well.  
  
Leon suddenly bent down, picked Cathryn up and carried his screaming sister down to the water where he dumped her. The others laughed as they watched the two siblings fighting in the water.  
  
"Cathryn's kicking his ass!" Henry laughed. "Maybe I should help him" and with that, he took off towards the water. Karina took one look at Jennifer and Draco and ran off after Henry shouting, "Wait for me!"  
  
Jennifer looked over to Draco and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you think they're trying to tell us something?" Draco asked, looking at them. He laid out his beach towel, took off his top and lay down. Jennifer laughed and they both watched their friends in silence.  
  
"We need to talk" Jennifer finally said, looking at Draco.  
  
"Yeah I know." Draco sighed, not looking away from the sea.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" Jennifer asked bluntly.  
  
"We..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"We kissed, and we got caught" Jennifer said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Yeah..." Draco replied, trailing off again.  
  
"You're not exactly contributing to this conversation!" Jennifer said, feeling her temper rise slightly.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to say!" Draco replied evenly, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Ugh, typical. We share a special moment yesterday and you just blow it off today!" Jennifer snapped back, lying back down on her towel and closing her eyes.  
  
"You thought it was special?" Draco asked, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Geez, for a good looking guy, you sure are dumb!" Jennifer replied angrily, not moving from her spot. Draco's grin soon turned into a wide smile.  
  
"You think I'm good looking?" Draco teased. Jennifer mumbled something that sounded something like, "Typical" and didn't reply.  
  
Draco lay back down on his towel with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. They were silent for a couple of minutes, the only noise coming from their friends playing in the water and the birds calling out to each other overhead. Occasionally, they heard distant shouts from other people further along the beach.  
  
"You want to go see a movie tonight?" Draco suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them. Jennifer opened her eyes and looked at Draco. He was still lying down, eyes closed and arms behind his head.  
  
.::.He looks so arrogant.::.  
  
She thought with disgust, but then remembered yesterday. She put her head back and closed her eyes. For a while, Draco thought she hadn't heard him, but then Jennifer replied.  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
Draco looked at Jennifer and saw her smiling, eyes closed with her arms behind her head. He started laughing and soon, Jennifer was laughing with him.  
  
"Come here" Draco jumped up and scooped Jennifer up in his arms. She started screaming, yelling and kicking, but Draco wouldn't let go until he was in the water, and he repeated what Leon did to Cathryn earlier.  
  
"You're dead Draco Malfoy!" Jennifer screamed when she emerged from the water, but as soon as she said that, she felt someone jump on her back, bringing her back down into the water.  
  
When she emerged for the second time, she turned around, to see Leon grinning back at her, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Didn't our dear mother tell you never to hit girls?" Cathryn shouted from the side and jumped on top of her brother. Jennifer started laughing and after that, it was an all out water war, girls versus guys.  
  
After awhile, Jennifer stood apart, looking at her friends, laughing. Draco saw this and slyly sneaked behind her. Before she had a chance to figure out he was there, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the water.  
  
Jennifer screamed and started kicking. Draco lost his balance and fell into the water, dragging Jennifer with him. Jennifer appeared laughing and a second later, Draco appeared. She pulled him closer and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked, when they pulled away.  
  
"I don't know" Jennifer said smiling. Draco smiled back and kissed her. Jennifer moved her hands so they were resting on top of Draco's head. She then pulled away and pushed his head down under the water.  
  
The six friends stayed at the beach all day and watched the sun set over the horizon. They then packed their things and walked back. 


	8. A Past Revealed

Chapter 7  
  
"So what are you going to see?" Cathryn asked from her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess we'll know when we get there" Jennifer replied, rummaging through her drawers. "There is nothing I can wear!" She finally said, exasperated.  
  
"Jen, he's seen you in the morning, in your pajamas. Do you think he's going to mind if you don't dress up?" Karina replied simply. She was lying down on her bed, playing with a beautiful porcelain doll's hair.  
  
"She's got a point Jen" Cathryn added. She was sitting down cross-legged on her bed, watching Jennifer run around the room.  
  
"Ok..." Jennifer started, trying to calm herself down. "Why am I so panicky? It's only Draco, right?" She looked at her friends, expecting them to support her, but they didn't meet her gaze. "Argh!" She screamed and flopped onto her bed. "Why am I so worried about what I look like? I'm only going out with Draco!"  
  
"What time's he picking you up?" Karina asked, finishing her doll's plait and putting it down next to her.  
  
"7..." Jennifer replied. She turned her head so that she saw her clock upside down, and when it registered that her clock said 6:45, she screamed, jumped up and started rummaging through her clothes again.  
  
She finally picked a red tank top with a simple denim skirt, ran into the bathroom and changed into it. She brushed her hair so that it was nice and sleek and put a bit of lip-gloss and eyeliner on.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Draco sitting on her bed wearing jeans and blue top with the top buttons undone. His white blonde hair was slicked back as usual and he wore a chain around his neck with a silver dragon on the end with emerald eyes.  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "Hi" timidly.  
  
"You look nice tonight!" Draco complimented, looking at Jennifer from head to toe.  
  
"As do you." Jennifer replied, nodding her head in satisfaction. She grabbed her bag from her bedside table and asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I sure am" Draco replied, standing up. "See you girls probably tomorrow!" Draco waved goodbye to Cathryn and Karina, who smiled and waved back.  
  
"See you girls! I expect you to be asleep when I get back!" Jennifer teased, grabbing her coat from the coathanger.  
  
"Yes mother dear!" Cathryn laughed, blowing them a kiss.  
  
"Have fun you two!" Karina said with a wink.  
  
When Jennifer closed the door behind her, she immediately heard giggling from the other side. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco asked, extending his arm.  
  
"Thankyou good sir." Jennifer replied, smiling. "I finally get to see the polite side of Draco Malfoy!" She added, taking his arm.  
  
They walked in silence until they were out of the building.  
  
"What are we doing tonight?" Jennifer asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Draco replied, a twinkle in his eye. Jennifer smiled, wondering what Draco was up to.  
  
The two kept walking in silence, enjoying the other's company. They finally stopped near an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Where are we?" Jennifer asked, looking around.  
  
"Behind this warehouse, there's an old Drive-In Movie Cinema. I thought you might want to watch something outside. They're playing Grease tonight" Draco explained.  
  
"But, we don't have a car" Jennifer replied, utterly confused.  
  
"Trust me, I have that all covered!" Draco replied, smiling. He took Jennifer by the hand and led her towards the warehouse. He then started going towards a pile of old clothes and with a flick of his wand, the pile was moved aside, revealing a slim broom, obviously kept in good condition.  
  
"Is that a... broom?" Jennifer asked, surprised.  
  
"It's a..." Draco started, but was cut off by Jennifer.  
  
"That's a Lightning 2003! The latest broom around!" Jennifer gushed, looking at it in wonder. "Why did you hide it under that pile of dirty clothes?"  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly want people to find it, did I? Anyway, the clothes aren't real" Draco explained, taking the shocked Jennifer by the hand again and picking up his Lightning 2003.  
  
Draco mounted the broom and gestured for Jennifer to follow.  
  
"I've never been on a broom before Draco" Jennifer said uneasily, wringing her hands.  
  
"It's easy! I'll be here right behind you, and we're not going far" Draco said reassuringly. He held out his hand and Jennifer took it. She mounted the broom and Draco put his hands around her waist, making her feel safe. He then kicked off the ground and they shot up.  
  
"This is amazing!" Jennifer breathed. Draco smiled and went to steer the broom onto the roof of the warehouse. The broom suddenly stopped in midair and Draco hopped off. Jennifer reluctantly got off too, with the help of Draco.  
  
"Don't worry, we have lots more chances for broom rides" Draco smiled, looking at the disappointed face on Jennifer's. "Have a look at the view" Draco suggested.  
  
Jennifer suddenly noticed that they had a wonderful view of the movie screen and from where she was standing; she could see the last bits of the sun setting over the horizon.  
  
"Wow" Jennifer sighed. She turned around to where Draco was standing and realised that he had conjured up some food and a large rug to sit on.  
  
"Dinner is served!" and with that, Draco made a large gesture to the rug. Jennifer laughed and went to sit on it, shortly followed by Draco.  
  
"Is your family rich or something?" Jennifer asked, taking a bite out of her dinner.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Draco replied, busying himself with eating.  
  
"Well, poor people can't exactly afford a broom like the Lightning 2003!" Jennifer pointed to the broomstick, which was hovering nearby.  
  
"How do you know about the Lightning 2003? You said yourself that you weren't brought up knowing about witchcraft and wizardry" Draco changed the subject.  
  
"I still follow the magical world. I get the Daily Prophet, my mother just didn't want me to do witchcraft, that's all" Jennifer replied, looking down at her food.  
  
"Why doesn't your mother want you to do witchcraft?" Draco pressed on. By the sad look on Jennifer's face, Draco wondered if he was asking too much. He was about to say something when Jennifer sighed and said, "You'll have to know sooner or later"  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Draco asked, reassuringly.  
  
"No, it's alright. I feel like I can tell you anything. It's weird" Jennifer replied with a sad smile.  
  
.::.That's how I felt when she asked me about my dad.::.  
  
Draco felt like saying this out loud, but then realised that he would have to explain his past, and he didn't feel like he was up to it.  
  
"My dad was a wizard, my mum a Muggle." Jennifer continued. "My dad died just after I was born. So I didn't know him, but my mother talks about him a lot, it makes me feel like I did know him." Jennifer paused for a while, looking up at the growing darker sky, smiling. "My dad died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Killed swiftly by an unforgivable curse" Jennifer said softly.  
  
"You mean he was killed by..." Draco trailed off, not wanting to bring himself to say the name.  
  
"He was killed by Voldemort." Jennifer said quietly but menacingly. "Backed up of course by his Death Eaters" 


	9. Midnight Strolls

Chapter 8  
  
Jennifer lay in bed awake, thinking about her date with Draco. She remembered how he went stiff and started acting weirdly after she told him about her dad.  
  
.::.It was probably because I said the name Voldemort.::.  
  
But even as she thought this, she knew it wasn't the whole reason.  
  
After they had watched the movie, Draco took Jennifer on another ride on his broom and they circled around the cinema for half an hour, making sure nobody was around.  
  
Jennifer smiled and looked at her clock, it read 2:28. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but she wasn't tired at all. She sat up again and something on her bedside table caught her eye. It was the letter she was supposed to send to Nini! She picked it up and realised that her friend was coming in 4 days.  
  
.::.I hope it's not too late.::.  
  
She picked it up, changed into some track pants and a jumper and headed out to post it, since she wasn't tired at all.  
  
_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
Draco lied in bed awake, thoughts swimming through his brain. He really liked Jennifer, but sooner or later, she would have to find out about his 'dad' being one of the Death Eaters, probably one of those that had been there on the night her dad had been killed.  
  
Draco closed his eyes but felt so uncomfortable that he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. He looked at his clock on the wall and it read 2:30. He sighed and tried to go to sleep again. But he was woken up again by a noise coming from outside his room.  
  
He sighed again and got up out of his bed, put on a jumper and opened his door quietly.  
  
"Shh! I don't want to wake anybody up!" Draco saw Leon whispering to a girl. The girl was very pretty, with long, red hair shimmering with glitter and full of bouncy curls. She was giggling and it looked like she had just knocked off the pack of cards from the table.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Draco whispered, stepping out of his room. Leon's head snapped in his direction and the red hair girl looked up, giggling.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up! Caitlin's just drank one too many drinks, so I thought I'd let her crash on the sofa or something" Leon explained in a whisper, struggling to keep Caitlin up.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep. Do you need any help?" Draco offered the struggling Leon.  
  
"Thanks" Leon said breathlessly. Draco took one side and Leon took the other side of Caitlin. Together, they dragged her towards the couch and laid her down.  
  
"You're cute!" Caitlin said to Draco in between giggles. She then looked at Leon and added in a sweet voice, "Don't worry, he's not as cute as you!" and tapped him on the nose. She then broke into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Where did you find this one?" Draco asked Leon, knowing all too well of his friend's habit of picking up different girls almost every night.  
  
"She was at the party I went to. She seemed nice, so we started dancing, she had a bit too much to drink, and she didn't know the way back to her dorm, so I took it into my liberty to let her crash on the couch." Leon explained with his mischievous smile.  
  
"She didn't have any friends?" Draco asked knowingly.  
  
"There's an idea! Friends, gee, why didn't I think of that before?" Leon replied, pretending to look shocked. Draco rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Draco told Leon, who was kneeling beside the couch, putting a blanket over Caitlin. Leon mumbled something as Draco went outside.  
  
He walked by himself for a while, thinking about his mother. He hadn't received anything from her for at least a month now, and that time was only to tell him she was going to visit him on the 26th, the night of the dance.  
  
.::.Only 5 more days until she arrives.::.  
  
Draco then saw someone post something in the post box under the pool of light coming from the lamppost.  
  
.::.Who would be up at this time?.::.  
  
Draco wondered, he walked closer and his heart gave an uncomfortable skip as he recognised the soft black hair and the slim figure of this girl.  
  
"Jennifer?" Draco called out. Jennifer jumped around, utterly shocked. She peered through the darkness and recognised the person as Draco.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step closer.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. What are you doing out here?" Draco asked, walking closer to Jennifer until he was beside her.  
  
"Same, couldn't sleep, but then I forgot to post a letter to my friend, so I went out for a walk, posting the letter" Jennifer replied, indicating the postbox.  
  
"Who were you writing a letter to?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her and started walking down the path.  
  
"My childhood friend, Nini." Jennifer replied.  
  
"Nini?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Nini was just a nickname I gave her when we were younger, because I couldn't pronounce her name. It kind of just, stuck with me I guess." Jennifer laughed. "She's coming to America, and she wanted to know where I was so she could visit."  
  
"When is she coming?" Draco asked.  
  
"On the 25th" Jennifer replied, "Just 4 more days"  
  
"The 25th? That's a day before the dance" Draco wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It is a day before the dance! She can come to it!" Jennifer said excitedly. Draco started getting uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if Jennifer wanted to go to the dance with him or not.  
  
"Umm, you were planning to go to the dance weren't you?" Jennifer asked, feeling Draco stiffen up.  
  
"Well, you see... I wasn't really planning to go to the dance at all." Draco explained. "My mother's coming to visit me and I wanted to leave the whole day free for her" He added hurriedly, looking at Jennifer's questioning face.  
  
Before Jennifer could refute, a drunken man suddenly stumbled onto the path walk and fell onto Jennifer. Jennifer screamed and backed away. The drunken man fell onto the floor, where he lay still.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Jennifer asked uncertainly. The man lay still on the ground, his greasy, long hair falling over his face. It was covered with filth so much that it looked almost brown. His hand was clutching a beer bottle tightly.  
  
Draco cautiously walked towards the limp figure on the ground, followed closely by Jennifer.  
  
"He's still breathing" Draco told Jennifer, after watching the man's chest rise and fall.  
  
"Maybe we should help him?" Jennifer asked, feeling sorry for the man.  
  
"Umm... That may not be such a good idea," Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"Don't be silly, he's unconscious!" Jennifer exclaimed, walking towards the drunken man and kneeling beside him. She took one of his arms and slung it over her shoulders. She attempted to lift him up, but he was too heavy. She heavily dropped him on the ground and tried to get a better grip.  
  
After several attempts, Draco sighed and walked on the other side of the man and helped Jennifer lift him to an almost upright position.  
  
"Where are we going to take him?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just over to that bench over there." Jennifer panted, pointing to a bench nearby. Between the two of them, they dragged the drunken man to the bench and sat him upon it.  
  
Suddenly, the man jerked awake and looked straight at Draco, his blue eyes piercing through Draco's. Draco started to shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. He was about to run away when the man took hold of his arm. Jennifer gasped, standing away, frozen to the spot. A look of recognition reached this man's face as he pulled Draco closer.  
  
"You" He breathed out, the smell of beer strong on his breath. Draco pulled away abruptly and started backing away. The man didn't seem to be getting up, just staring at Draco with recognition on his face.  
  
"Let's go" Draco hissed to Jennifer, taking her arm. They slowly backed away and then turned and ran. They didn't stop running until they were back at Henry's apartment. They closed and locked the door behind them, breathing deeply for a while before walking past the sleeping Caitlin on the couch and went to Draco's room.  
  
"You'll be staying the night I suppose?" Draco asked. Jennifer nodded silently and he set up a sleeping bag and pillow next to his bed.  
  
"I think it's best if I sleep outside next to the couch" Jennifer said stiffly, taking the sleeping bag and pillow and walking out of Draco's room with them.  
  
"Goodnight" she whispered before shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Goodnight" Draco whispered back at the now closed door. 


	10. Explanations

Chapter 9  
  
"Jennifer, wake up. Jennifer!" Someone was whispering in her ear and shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Jennifer moaned and turned around.  
  
"Jennifer, wake up!" Someone whispered again, a bit louder than last time. Jennifer slowly opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her own bed. She looked down and saw that she was sleeping in a sleeping bed, with somebody snoring loudly on the couch beside her.  
  
Jennifer suddenly remembered about the drunken man last night and how she stayed at Henry's apartment for the night.  
  
"Jennifer" She heard a male voice whispering at her and gently shaking her awake. She slowly turned around and saw Draco's smiling face.  
  
"You're awake." Draco said, standing up.  
  
"What's the time?" Jennifer asked, stretching out and yawning.  
  
"It's almost 7" Draco replied.  
  
"7? In the morning?" Jennifer exclaimed, groaning.  
  
"Yes, and you don't have any classes for another 2 hours" Draco explained. "Get up, I'll take you back to your dorm."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up" Jennifer groaned, stretching again and finally sitting up. She looked beside her and found a pretty redhead girl lying asleep on the couch, snoring loudly.  
  
"Who's she?" Jennifer asked curiously.  
  
"One of Leon's girls" Draco explained. "I thought we should go for a walk this morning" Draco added, putting his hand out to help Jennifer up. Jennifer took it and nodded. She brushed her hair and washed her face. Then they both walked outside into the cold morning air.  
  
"Jennifer, there's something I think you should know" Draco started to explain, choosing his words carefully. Jennifer stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. They walked for a while in silent before Draco said one word.  
  
"My whole life, I thought my life was perfect. I was getting good grades at school, I was in one of the most respected families in the wizarding world..." Jennifer felt that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach again, but she still couldn't quite place where she recognised Draco's name or his looks. "And life was just... perfect, with a few bumps in the road." Draco paused, looking down at the pavement. Jennifer waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
"Then, when I had graduated from Hogwarts, the school I attended, my mother told me something that just made my perfect life, not so perfect. You see, Malfoy's pride themselves in being pure blooded..." Jennifer grimaced at this comment, herself only being half a witch. Draco ignored Jennifer's expression and continued, "And all through school, I had put several students down, calling them Mudbloods because they weren't pureblood." Draco paused, waiting for Jennifer's reaction. But Jennifer stayed silent. He quickly glanced at her and she had an expression of disgust, but understanding. Jennifer looked up and noticed Draco had been looking at her.  
  
"So... Umm..." Jennifer wanted Draco to continue, but to also let him know that what Draco did was in the past, and he had changed, she hoped. "So... So what changed?" Jennifer finally managed to ask. Draco sighed, but continued.  
  
"My mother told me something, when she thought I was sleeping one night... She told me that my father was a Muggle." Draco stumbled on the last few words, waiting for Jennifer's response. He had expected her to say, 'Serve you right' and walk away, but the other half knew that Jennifer would understand.  
  
"So you came to live in the Muggle world because you wanted to know what we were really like? And not the way your parents told you?" Jennifer asked, not knowing how right she was. Draco nodded subtly, shocked at how Jennifer had gotten it almost exactly right.  
  
"That, and also, I wanted to try and find my father, but nobody knows that, except you" Draco added, looking into Jennifer's soft brown eyes. Jennifer smiled; appreciating that Draco trusted her enough to tell her this.  
  
"That's why I want to leave the whole day for my mother. I need to know where my father is, and I'm sure she knows, she just won't tell me. And I know that my father is definitely not Lucius Malfoy, not after the way my mother reacted when she found out that I knew the truth." Draco told Jennifer. As soon as Draco mentioned his father's name, something in Jennifer went off.  
  
"You're father's a Death Eater!" Jennifer whispered, her eyes widening. Draco nodded solemnly, looking back down to the ground again. "I'm sorry, that just came out." Jennifer apologized.  
  
"That's alright, I knew you would find out sooner or later" Draco replied, half smiling at her. "Here we are" Draco gestured to the closed door of Jennifer's room.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Draco. I really appreciate it, and I promise I won't tell anyone." Jennifer promised Draco with a genuine smile. Draco smiled back and kissed her goodbye. She opened the door and walked in, to find Cathryn and Karina still asleep. She glanced at her clock, which read 7:28. They still had an hour and a half before their first class.  
  
Jennifer went to the bathroom and had a shower and got changed before she went back outside to wake the girls up. But when she walked back outside, she saw Cathryn stretching on her bed.  
  
"Morning Cath" Jennifer smiled, folding her pyjamas up. Cathryn opened her eyes a bit to look at Jennifer and smiled.  
  
"Morning Jen" she yawned. "You're up early" She commented, knowing Jennifer wasn't the one to wake up early on her own free will.  
  
"Yeah, I went outside for a bit of a walk, I didn't sleep very well" Jennifer explained. She placed her pyjamas inside her cupboard then walked over to the still sleeping Karina.  
  
"Karina, wake up" She said softly, gently shaking her awake.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Karina asked sleepily, stretching and yawning. "I'm not late am I?" Karina suddenly asked, eyes wide open.  
  
"No, she just went out for a morning walk Karina!" Cathryn explained from her bed. Karina mumbled something and stretched one more time before sitting up. She then seemed to remember something and turned to Jennifer.  
  
"How was the date? You have to give us every single detail!" Karina exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Don't you have to get ready for class?" Jennifer teased, walking away to start breakfast.  
  
"C'mon Jen! You can't leave us in the dark!" Cathryn exclaimed, jumping on Karina's bed, both watching Jennifer closely. Jennifer put some bread in the toaster and turned around and smiled.  
  
"Look! She's smiling, something good happened!" Karina squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. Jennifer started laughing at the two girls. They looked like excited puppies about to get a treat.  
  
"My lips are sealed!" Jennifer exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I bet her lips weren't sealed with Draco!" Karina exclaimed, and the two girls started screaming. Jennifer pretended to look shocked and started laughing.  
  
"Toast's ready" Jennifer announced, putting down their toasts on the table. The two girls jumped off the bed with hunger and started eating their breakfast like it was their first meal in a year.  
  
Jennifer looked out the window and thought about the conversation she just had with Draco.  
  
.::.That's where I knew the name. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and Albus Dumbledore caught him several years ago. I had read it in the Daily Prophet!.::.  
  
Jennifer sighed happily, finally figuring out how she knew the name Malfoy. Although he was probably one of those Death Eaters present the night her father was murdered, Jennifer had a feeling that Draco was different. After all, he's not really Lucius' son. It couldn't run in the family. Could it? 


	11. A Meeting From The Past

Chapter 10  
  
The next few days seemed to be crawling by and it felt like a decade for Jennifer before the 25th arrived. It was a beautiful day too, the sun was warming the ground, but it wasn't too hot either. The sky was a gorgeous clear blue and not a cloud to be seen.  
  
The 6 friends walked out of their classroom, just finishing Psychology, into the bright sunlight.  
  
"I cannot believe we stayed through that whole lesson!" Leon complained, stretching.  
  
"Psych is very interesting Leon. And anyway, I think Miss Botany is sick of seeing us" Draco laughed.  
  
"Leon didn't mind staying through the whole of Psych, did you Leon? Playing a little game under the table with Caitlin!" Karina exclaimed, laughing at Leon's blushing face.  
  
"You're still with Caitlin?" Cathryn asked, stopping in her tracks. Leon went bright red and looked sheepish.  
  
"Yeah..." Leon mumbled, looking at the ground and started walking really fast.  
  
"Hang on here Mister!" Cathryn exclaimed, running to catch up with her brother. He saw her and started running towards their Oak Tree. The rest of them started laughing and walked slowly towards the tree.  
  
"So when's your friend coming Jennifer?" Henry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure actually, she said around lunchtime when she rang me this morning." Jennifer replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"What's the time anyway?" Henry asked, looking at Karina, who was the only one who wore a watch.  
  
"It's, almost 1" Karina replied, glancing down at her watch.  
  
"Nini should be here soon then..." Jennifer replied, but as soon as those words came out of her mouth, there came a shout from behind them.  
  
"JENNY!" Jennifer turned around, recognizing the voice straight away.  
  
"NINI!" Jennifer cried, watching a very pretty girl with long, smooth brown hair run towards her. They both embraced each other in a long hug, laughing the whole time. When they finally pulled apart, they just looked at each other, examining at how the other had changed since they last saw each other, which was a year ago.  
  
"Look at your hair!" Jennifer cried, remembering the brown bushy hair her friend used to have.  
  
"And look at yours! It's so short!" Nini returned the compliment. "And you've grown so tall!"  
  
"Or maybe you've just shrunk" Jennifer laughed, they hugged again and Karina and Henry decided they should walk away. But Draco stood their, not knowing if he should go or not. He recognised the girl, but wasn't sure where from.  
  
"It's been so long Jenny!" Nini cried, pulling apart, tears in her eyes.  
  
"We should definitely meet up more often!" Jennifer agreed, smiling.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco suddenly asked. Jennifer looked at him with a weird expression on her face while Nini realised that Draco was standing there. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was seeing a ghost.  
  
"Nini, this is my boyfriend Draco," Jennifer said slowly, looking at the two shocked faces, "Do you know each other?" she finally asked.  
  
"We... we went to the same school." Hermione finally answered, breaking her gaze to look at Jennifer.  
  
"Hang on, how can you go to the same school?" Jennifer asked, but then suddenly realised what Hermione must be. "You're... a witch?" She asked quietly, in case anyone was overhearing.  
  
"How do you know about..." Hermione started, but then trailed off.  
  
"She knows everything about the Wizarding world, Granger" Draco drawled.  
  
"And how does she know about the Wizarding world, Malfoy?" Hermione accused, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because my dad was a wizard... Hang on, that special school you went to, that was Hogwarts?" Jennifer asked quietly. Hermione nodded. "And you and Draco were in the same Year?" Hermione nodded again. "But your parents aren't Magical... Are they?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"No, I'm the first in my family to be a witch" Hermione said, glancing a look at Draco. Jennifer suddenly realised the relationship between her friend and Draco.  
  
"So that must mean... You guys didn't really get along did you?" Jennifer asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You could say that" Hermione said stiffly, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Draco's changed Nini, he's..." Jennifer stopped, looking at Draco and realizing that he didn't want everyone to know about his past. "He's... Just different" Jennifer covered up. Draco smiled gratefully while Hermione just looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Well, if you say so Jenny" Hermione said, trying to smile at Draco, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. An awkward silence then followed, they all tried to find something to say that would change the subject.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend? I thought he was coming." Jennifer suddenly asked. Hermione all of a sudden looked brighter and the awkwardness melted away.  
  
"Oh, he wanted to go to the bathroom, he said he'd come over when he's done." Hermione replied, looking around to see if he was around. She then indicated for a boy to come over, he seemed hesitant at first then walked over.  
  
He had messy, flame red hair, a load of freckles and was very tall and gangly. He came over with a shy look on his face and smiled at Jennifer.  
  
"Well, this day just seems to be getting better and better doesn't it?" Draco drawled. Jennifer looked at Draco and saw him smiling, looking at Hermione's boyfriend up and down. Her boyfriend seemed to avoid his gaze, but Jennifer saw him look at Hermione with a questioning look and his fists were clenched. Jennifer gulped, sensing another awkward silence coming along.  
  
"Jenny, this is my boyfriend" Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful but ended up sounding tinny and fake. "I'd like you to meet, Ron Weasley." 


	12. A Short Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE: I've given up on this story so sorry if it's bad or uninteresting. I'm only finishing it off for my sister... See Kim??? I can be nice!!! :P  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you Ron" Jennifer said, trying to be cheerful. They waited in an awkward silence again, Ron and Draco staring daggers at each other until Jennifer finally said, "Draco, can I please talk to you for a second?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Jennifer pushed Draco away, leaving Ron extremely confused.  
  
"Draco, look at me" Jennifer pleaded. Draco slowly looked into Jennifer's earnest eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell them. I don't know what I would do if they found out" Draco answered the question that was already on Jennifer's mind.  
  
"But they're going to find out anyway. Don't you think that somebody's going to stumble upon your secret and sell his or her story to the Daily Prophet? If they don't find out today, they're going to find out another day." Jennifer explained slowly. Draco thought about this for a moment, and it suddenly hit him that it made perfect sense. His parents couldn't hold down this huge secret for long.  
  
"But I just don't want them to know." Draco said stubbornly. "I know the story will leak out," Draco hurriedly added, seeing the look on Jennifer's face, "but you just don't know the relationship I have with them. They're not exactly the people that I would tell my biggest secret with."  
  
"I know that Draco..." But Jennifer trailed off, not wanting to give in, but understanding Draco's situation. "Alright then, just for you" Jennifer sighed. Draco gave her a grateful smile and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Now I remember why I liked you so much" Draco whispered in Jennifer's ear. Jennifer couldn't help but smile and she could feel her face getting hot. She pulled away and gave Draco a quick kiss before turning around and heading back towards Hermione and Ron, who seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Is everything alright here?" Jennifer asked. Hermione and Ron quickly stopped talking and turned around with fake smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"Of course" Hermione replied in a fake cheery voice. The awkwardness soon returned and everyone shifted uncomfortably, Ron and Draco shooting daggers at each other once in awhile.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Draco finally broke the silence, "I think I better be getting back to Leon and the others, let you guys talk among yourselves."  
  
"Ok then, I'll show Nini and Ron around campus then" Jennifer replied, grateful that Draco was going to go, as much as she liked him. Draco turned to walk away but Jennifer grabbed his hand. He turned around again and she had a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Where's my goodbye kiss?" Jennifer said cheekily. Draco smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Ron and Hermione looked away clearly embarrassed. Ron started doing gagging motions and Hermione shot him a dirty look and playfully hit him over the head. They both started laughing and Ron pulled Hermione in for a kiss and hug. Draco and Jennifer pulled apart and looked at Hermione and Ron. Draco rolled his eyes and gave a snort and walked away, copping a light hit over the head.  
  
"So what do you guys want to see first?" Jennifer asked when Hermione and Ron finally pulled apart.  
  
"Umm..." Hermione stood thinking. "Anything." Ron rolled his eyes and said, "That's a good suggestion!"  
  
"Well you think of one then!" Hermione replied.  
  
"How about... a restaurant?" Ron suggested. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"You just ate Ron!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Your point being?" Ron replied, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"How about if I take you around the school, then we can have lunch with the others?" Jennifer suggested, laughing.  
  
"Sounds good!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Alright... as long as we get lunch!" Ron replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"That's a promise!" Jennifer laughed. 


End file.
